The Last Time
by protector91
Summary: Ahsoka confronts Darth Vader at the Jedi temple during Order 66.  What will the outcome be?  One-shot.


**A/N: I've only been exposed to the character of Ahsoka a little so I apologize if my writing of her sucks in this story.**

Anakin stepped out of the elevator that led to the Jedi Council chamber. He could feel the force, weak as it was, coming from the younglings. One of them stepped out of hiding from behind the chairs.

"Master Skywalker. There's too many of them. What are we going to do?" He asked. Anakin looked at all the younglings. They looked so frightened and lost. The look on Anakin's face didn't make them feel any better than they were now. He pulled out his light saber and ignited it. The youngling took a step back; a terrified look appearing on his face. Anakin put him into a force grip and pulled the youngling closer to him.

"Master Skywalker! What are you doing! ?" One of the younglings shouted at him.

"Let him go!" Another shouted. Anakin paid them no attention. His orders were clear. Do not hesitate and show no mercy and without another thought he rose up his light saber and swung down. Just as he did his saber halted only an inch from the child's head. The next thing Anakin knew he was being hurled back towards the elevator. His back crashed hard against it and he dropped his light saber. Taking this opportunity the younglings all ran for the elevator while Anakin was subdued.

"Who dares!" He shouted then his eyes widened at the sight of his assailant. "Ahsoka," he acknowledged. "My young padawan." Ahsoka had no words to say to Anakin. Nothing could convey the hurt she felt in her heart. She thought she had to be hallucinating when she saw Anakin kill the librarian and yet she watched as several Jedi Knights and even a few Padawans surrounded Anakin. They called him a traitor, scum; practically every bad word you could think of. Even some words in different languages. And then the fighting began. The clones gunned down several of the Jedi, but what shocked Ahsoka the most was when she saw Anakin brutally kill a Padawan with force lighting; a dark side power. He even murdered a Jedi that asked him for mercy. Anakin acted like the plea didn't even register with his mind. All he did was grab the Jedi by her neck and stab her through the chest. Ahsoka was so shocked by what she saw that when the clones spotted her all she could do was run. She was too horrified to fight back. Soon she found herself on the outside of the Temple and her heart was nearly shattered into a million pieces. Gun ships were everywhere; blowing up any section of the temple they could find. The Jedi were putting up as big a fight as they could, but the clones outnumbered them.

Ahsoka then felt her shock slowly change into rage. She pulled out her light saber and leapt into battle. With each passing moment her anger increased. She knew that anger was a path to the dark side, but right now at this point she didn't care. As the hours rolled by and the bodies continued to pile up she heard some of the Jedi refer to Anakin as Darth Vader. That really pushed her over the edge. Not only did she witness him use Sith powers, but he also took up a Sith name. Some chosen one he was. Every time Ahsoka saw him she wanted to attack. To kill the man that trained her; the person who had taught her so much about the force. Every time she saw him she just wanted to scream. But it felt as if the force was telling her to avoid conflict with Anakin. She obeyed and fought only the clones while aiding any and all Jedi in escaping from this horrible ambush.

Now her she was in the council chamber staring down her former master. She no longer felt hate or anger; only sadness at what had become of the once great Anakin Skywalker.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked Ahsoka, who hadn't let up her force grip. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed, but she none the less let him go. It wasn't the Jedi way to kill in cold blood.

"Take you weapon," she said. Anakin stood up and took his light saber while Ahsoka gripped her's. She kept on praying that this was some sort of horrible nightmare as she and Anakin ignited their blades. But she knew it was not. This was all happening and there was nothing she could do to stop what was already in motion. But she knew from the force that this was the moment she was destined for. She honestly didn't know why she was destined to fight her master. They both knew she couldn't win. This battle was over before it started. But Ahsoka found herself leaping at Anakin as he leapt at her. They landed in the center of the chamber and their sabers clashed.

"Come on, Ahsoka. You can do better than that!" He yelled and shoved Ahsoka back. He launched a fierce barrage of force lighting at Ahsoka, but she held up her light saber to block it. It was too much for her to handle and she felt her saber fly out of her grip. She tried with all her might to keep the lightning at bay with her bare hands, but to date only a handful of Jedi have ever successfully deflected force lighting and Ahsoka wasn't one of them. She felt the powerful force attack rip into her body and she let out a loud scream as it launched her to the other side of the room. Her skin felt like it was on fire and it hurt to move and yet she struggled to stand up. Anakin smiled at her effort to stay standing.

"You've made your master proud," he said.

"Glad I can still do that, Anakin," Ahsoka said. Anakin's pleased look disappeared.

"Don't call me by that name!" He shouted. Ahsoka sprinted at Anakin as he threw his light saber at her. Ahsoka used force jump and leapt over the blade while force pulling her own light saber over to her. She snatched it as she landed behind Anakin. She moved to strike, but Anakin spun around and force pushed her at the window. The glass shattered against her body and Ahsoka felt everything move in slow motion as she fell. She made a hard crash on a platform just a little below the window she fell out of. She could feel the force. It was starting to call to her, but she wasn't ready to go just yet. Anakin looked displeased that she was still alive and jumped out the window himself landing easily on the platform. He ran at her and they locked sabers. Ahsoka fought hard to keep him from winning the saber lock, but Anakin forced their swords to the floor and elbowed her in the face. He ran at her and rained down blow after powerful blow. Not once giving up or stopping. Ahsoka could barely deflect the strikes. It was becoming a battle just to keep hold of her light saber now. He launched out his foot connecting with her chin knocking her backwards. He lunged at her, but she avoided him and swung at his head. He evaded the attack and launched a force push at her. Ahsoka braced herself and was only shoved back a little. She gathered all her strength and delivered her own force push. Anakin tried ot hold it back, but was knocked off his feet and went sliding across the floor. Ahsoka charged him, but Anakin jumped back on his feet and stopped her strike. He jumped up and landed two kicks on Ahsoka's face. She stumbled back and he moved to slice her in half. She jumped over his swing and landed behind Anakin. He turned around and glared at Ahsoka.

"Why do you continue to fight Ahsoka? You can't beat me. This battle is over."

"If that's so then how come I'm still breathing?" She asked. An angered look over came Anakin's face and he launched an even stronger barrage of force lightning. Ahsoka held back the blast refusing to let it over take her like last time, which only made Anakin put more power into it. Ahsoka felt herself actually getting pushed back by the sheer power of his attack. Every part of her body was screaming for her to stop trying to keep the attack at bay. She couldn't win, but absolutely refused to allow him to kill her. Anakin added one more burst of power to his attack and then Ahsoka went flying backwards yet again. She landed at the edge of the platform; light saber going over and falling who knows how many feet. Ahsoka was in too much pain to move now. This was it. She knew it. Even with her eyes closed she could feel Anakin approaching her through the force. She opened them and saw Anakin towering over her; light saber only a few inches from her heart. Ahsoka only smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked her.

"You haven't been completely turned," she said.

"What?" He asked.

"It's like we both knew. This battle was over before it started. You took down several Jedi knights; even the ones that attacked you as a group. Yet you couldn't bring yourself to kill your old Padawan."

"I defeated you!" He shouted at her.

"You could've done it the second we started fighting, but you prolonged the end of this fight. In fact you only truly tried to defeat me when I made you angry. For the rest of the fight it was just like old times wouldn't you say?" Ahsoka asked making Anakin's face scrunch up in anger. "You couldn't finish me off, which makes me wonder if somewhere inside you Darth Vader is the part of you that's still Anakin." At the mention of that name again, Anakin raised his light saber high into the air. Ahsoka closed her eyes and waited for the attack, but it didn't come. She saw Anakin walking away from her then re-entering the temple through the broken window.

Ahsoka knew that this was the last time she and Anakin would ever see one another again. But she hoped that by getting Anakin to still see the little good that was left in him, that someday, somehow another being would fully reawaken the good in Anakin Skywalker. Maybe not Obi Wan. Maybe not even Padame, whom she had figured out by now shared a close bond with her master. But she knew that someone would. This had been her destiny. To prevent the last trace of Anakin Skywalker from being fully consumed by Darth Vader. She knew she would be taken in by the force, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She conituned to battle the Clones for the remainder of the night. Soon hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months and months soon turned to years. This gave Ahsoka hope that maybe, just maybe, she would see the payoff of her battle. Because she knew that Anakin was the chosen one. The one that would bring the force back into balance. Many of the surviving Jedi had long since lost hope, but not Ahsoka. For she knew that no matter how powerful Darth Vader became, Anakin Skywalker would always exist within him. Always.


End file.
